A known fixing device includes a cylindrical fixing belt, a heating element disposed inside the fixing belt, a nip member disposed inside the fixing belt, and a pressure roller placing the fixing belt between the pressure roller and the nip member. More specifically, in the fixing device, each end of the heating element is supported by a member (e.g., a member different from the nip member) disposed at each end of the fixing belt. A certain distance is provided between the heating element and the nip member.
In the fixing device, air between the heating element and the nip member, and the member supporting the heating element take the heat from the heating element. Therefore, improvements are required to heat the nip member promptly.